Chuda Mishime
Asako Mishime was an Asako Inquisitor and a descendant of a maho tsukai of the Snake Clan. His father was able to join the Phoenix Clan after they opened their doors to ronin Shugenja following the Clan War. Blade of Serpents,by Shawn Carman He joined Daigotsu revealing his true allegiance as Chuda Mishime. Bloodspeaker Snake Heritage Mishime was isolated from other Phoenix during his childhood, forcing him to be both extremely loyal and dependant upon his parents. Shortly after his gempukku, Mishime's father revealed they were the Chuda family's spiritual heirs, practitioners of maho. His first lesson was to conceal the corruption. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 27 He was the first to develop a ritual that replaced the blood of a minor creature with his own blood, making the creature a Blood Familiar. Creatures of Rokugan: Third Edition, p. 87 Asako Inquisitor Mishime practiced his dark craft in secret, and his hermitic lifestyle gained him a reputation for piety. He spent years deceiving all around him until he became an Asako Inquisitor. In one of his missions, Mishime attempted to infiltrate the City of the Lost, but the plan failed. Mishime agreed to follow Daigotsu, in return for his life. For a short time, Mishime lived a double life as the self-declared heir to the Snake Clan's lost legacy, while in Rokugan, he remained as the Inquisitor Asako Mishime. Circle of Five Mishime was a physically weak man but very wise and clever. Bloodspeakers, p. 62 In 1159 he took the vacant seat Iuchi Shahai had left in the bloodspeaker Circle of Five, alongside with the Oracle of Blood, Yogo Hisashi, and the last reincarnation of Jama Suru. Bloodspeakers, p. 9 He moved to the City of Tears and in 1160 he recruited Kitsu Norinaga for the cult and circle. Bloodspeakers, p. 72 Fall of Otosan Uchi During the Fall of Otosan Uchi in 1159 Mishime was given the mission of seizing Mukizo, the blade that the Seppun Miharu used to kill the Steel Chrysantemum, Hantei XVI. The keeper of the blade, Seppun Oroku had invited a Phoenix delegation to Otosan Uchi to pass the blade to them. Mishime appeared during the audience and after a fight, explosions killed all except Mishime. Shortly after he was healed by Isawa Churezu who confused by the Phoenix clothes Mishime wore, and incorrectly guessed he was part of the Phoenix delegation. Retrieving Mukizo The same year posing as Isawa Moriyasu, Mishime was able to infiltrate the Isawa Provinces and retrieved Mukizo. He was surprised by an old foe, Reikado, the man who killed his father many years ago. Mishime used a a small, black, egg-shaped object with essence of Pekkle no Oni within, that created a black cloud that filled the chamber and fled. Restoration of the Chuda Joining the Lost Mishime traveled through the Shadowlands to the City of the Lost, where he was exposed by Daigotsu. Mishime pleaded for his life and returned Mukizo to the Dark Lord. An opportunist, he petitioned for the right to use it to offer fealty to others, rebuilding the Chuda, Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 24 becoming Chuda Mishime, and it's first daimyo in centuries. The new daimyo gathered a small handful of Bloodspeakers and used an undocumented maho ritual to summon Kyuden Chuda from the earth. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 24 Mishime's agenda Mishime became the Hatamoto to the Dark Lord, tasked by Daigotsu to be his Herald, seeking others like Mishime and to spread the worship of Fu Leng, sending them forth to gather in the City of the Lost. One Question, by Rich Wulf (Fall of Otosan Uchi rulebook) Mishime's allegiance with Daigotsu was not totally true, it was a matter of coenvenience. His own agenda was primarily focused in the restoration of the Chuda to a place of prominence. Mishime deeply mistrusted the Shadow Dragon and its devious Goju and Ninube minions. He began to study the crystal discreetely at the Teeth of the Serpent, a great outcropping of this material. Secrets of the Shadowlands, pp. 26-27 Increasing the Ranks His reborn family would be composed for those who swore fealty, and by his own children. For the second he impregnated a number of willing female cultists, and he gave his children the attention needed in their magical abilities. Shinsei's Last Hope Mishime with a Tsuno magically traveled between realms to appear near Shinsei's Last Hope, to inspect Tsukuro's army, which were besieging the city. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part III, by Rich Wulf Preparing the Defence In 1160 Daigotsu knew the Four Winds were gathering at Kyuden Seppun by the Oracle of the Void, to march against the City of the Lost, as the Dark Oracle of Void foresaw to the Dark Lord. The generals were prepared for the battle. Goju Kyoden and Mishime were sent to increase the defences of Toguchi Shinden, the temple of the Tsuno, which was in fact unknown to the Empire. It was a manoeuver to take Kyoden away the City, because he would be instrumental in the resurrection of Daigotsu after his death in the upcoming battle, which also had been foreseen by the Dark Oracle. Fight For Tomorrow, Part VIII Death and Resurrection of Daigotsu Shortly after Daigotsu's death, Omoni mended the fatal wounds Toturi Tsudao had inflicted and left the Dark Lord's vessel whole again. Goju Kyoden, Shahai, Omoni and Chuda Mishime came to the House of Goju and the yojimbo committed seppuku to sacrifice his soul to the Shadow Dragon in order to resurrect Daigotsu. Corruption's Price, by Rich Wulf Trusted Advisor Daigotsu trusted Mishime because he was loyal, discreet, and because for nearly five years the shugenja had helped the Dark Lord conceal the fact that, since his return to life following his confrontation with the Four Winds, he was nearly powerless. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Third Rise of Iuchiban Daigotsu told Mishime he did not trust Shahai anymore. She had left to help the Dark Lord, without explaining how, and Daigotsu doubted respect the other commitments she could still hold. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Shahai had been betrayed by Iuchiban when she sought his aid to return Daigotsu to his full power, and became free from his imprisoment. Blood Brothers, Part IV, by Rich Wulf Iuchiban reached the City of the Lost with his bloodspeakers and began to fought the Daigotsu's loyalists. Daigotsu was defeated and only saved his life with the timely arrival of Kyofu who took him and escaped flying in an onikage, leaving the City in hands of the bloodspeakers. Mishime could not help the dark Lord against the power of Iuchiban. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Rain of Blood Mishime changed his loyalties and began to serve the Heartless. He was present when Iuchiban enacted a ritual killing the last Ki-rin that covered the entire Empire in a Rain of Blood. Sacrifice, by Rich Wulf Re-joining Daigotsu After the death of the Heartless in 1166 Mishime had joined again Daigotsu's ranks. He begged for his life, asking forgiveness. Corrupt Adjunct (Lotus flavor) He was tightly bound to Katsu's will as any others, and by extension to Daigotsu as well. The Khadi had the same control over the bloodspeakers through gaijin magic and maho that had had Iuchiban. Mishime believed that Daigotsu had forgiven him, and that the Dark Lord desired his loyalty and aid. In truth, should he prove disloyal again, Katsu would destroy him. Gathering Darkness, by Shawn Carman Temple of Venom The Temple of Venom became the home of Mishime and the Chuda family. In 1167 Mishime made a discovery between the endless series of scrolls had been left behind when Shokansuru had disappeared. The Forgotten Tomb of Fu Leng held a connection between Ningen-do and Jigoku. Within the tomb, the mortal realm and Jigoku existed in the same space at the same time. Mishime passed the information to Daigotsu who used it to bound Akuma no Oni to his will, making the Oni Lord mortal. Joining the Spider Clan Following the creation of the Spider Clan, Mishime joined its ranks and the Chuda became one of the clan's families. Jade Championship When in 1169 the Jade Championship was called the Dark Lord decided to send Katsu, who bore no taint. He chose to went alongside Mishime and Chuda Kyuwa. They had minimal taint and were more than skilled enough to hide it, even without Jade Petal tea. Mishime did not know that if they were discovered, Katsu could prove his virtue to all present by destroying them himself. Snared In the Web, by Brian Yoon Kuroiban In 1170 Mishime turned his attention on the Kuroiban, seeking their complete destruction, No Escape (The Heaven's Will flavor) as ordered by Daigotsu. Silent Rot (The Heaven's Will flavor) Researching on the Champion of Jigoku Asahina Sekawa had researched the scrolls he took from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. He got insight about the relationship of Jigoku, with his avatar, the Champion of Jigoku. Sekawa wrote a ciphered letter to Asahina Keitaro, but the real recipients were to be the four other Keepers. Sekawa meant for Keitaro to extract the real meaning from his message, and pass it on to them. The letter had been intercepted by Pokku and passed to Daigotsu, who entrusted to Kokujin Konetsu his study. Mishime was ordered to aid Konetsu in all he needed. The Widening Circle, by Nancy Sauer Fu Leng ejected from Jigoku In 1171 Daigotsu moved to the Fingers of Bone. Kokujin Konetsu studied an encrypted letter that had been sent by Asahina Sekawa but intercepted by Pokku. The lettered stated that the impossible had happened, that Fu Leng had been thrown out of Jigoku and replaced by Kali-Ma as the new avatar and Champion of Jigoku. Once the letter was deciphered, Daigotsu shared this information with Chuda Mishime, Michio, Daigotsu Hotako and Isawa Fosuta. The search for Fu Leng began. The Widening Circle, by Nancy Sauer Plague War The Plague Zombies created by the plague that ravaged the Empire in 1172 were out of the control of the Spider Clan shugenja. They knew that somehow the Ebon Daughter, the high priestess of Kali-Ma, was manipulating these zombie mobs. Chuda Otsu sacrificed himself, to be raised again as an undead. Through this trial he found some insight that could lead his lord Mishime to find how to dirupt the Ebon Daughter's control over the zombies. Chuda Otsu (The Plague War flavor) Chuda Defection The Spider Clan was elevated as a Great Clan of the Empire in 1173, making the Chuda to lose the faith in the Spider's ways. They left the Spider and returned to a place of true power, the summoning of Onis, so they could achieve their true purpose; the complete and entire annihilation of the people of Rokugan. Emperor Edition Themes: Jigoku's Horde Mishime moved deep into the Shadowlands with his followers to continue their twisted rituals. Unexpected Allies 2, p. 83 He was already dead before the end of the 12th century. 2012 Winter Court Season: The Saga of Heroes See also * Chuda Mishime/Meta External Links * Chuda Mishime (Wrath of the Emperor) * Chuda Mishime Exp (The Heaven's Will) * Chuda Mishime Exp2 (The Plague War) Asako Mishime Category:Spider Clan Leaders Category:Bloodspeakers Category:Lost Category:Leaders of the Shadowlands